


Remember How We Used To...

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas doesn't always bring people together. Merry Christmas Miescha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember How We Used To...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmemormor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmemormor/gifts).



Sam closed the door of the taxi behind him as he got in, giving the driver the directions to the motel and leaning back against the upholstery. His eyes scanned the overcast scenery as the car sped through town, out of the city and to the grungy motel where the Winchesters had set up their base of operations. The driver missed the turn, though, and Sam leaned forward to point that out, but when he looked into the rear-view mirror he only saw the flash of a familiar devious smile. Sam’s eyes widened and he stiffened, breathing the other’s name quiet enough that no human could have heard him.  
Luckily, this was no human.  
“Long time no see, Sasquatch,” the Archangel said, his Trickster grin still in place, though there was something more to his eyes. A great regret rested there, and it was the only thing that kept Sam in place as Gabriel pulled the car over.  
He snapped his fingers and the two of them were on the beach. They were still in town, only a few miles away from the motel, and the waves were the same colour as the sky. Gabriel couldn’t keep his eyes on the horizon, though Sam didn’t know why.  
“Why are you here?” the human asked, kicking some sand under his shoe childishly.  
“I needed to see you.”  
“Is that so?”  
“…Do you know what day it is?”  
“Did I forget your birthday?” Sam asked wryly, a bitter laugh on his tongue.  
“It’s Christmas Eve, Sam. Please,” he met Sam’s eyes, hard and pleading.  
“I know,” a sigh echoed over the empty driftwood, and after a moment of unbearable silence Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel, pulling him close and holding him tightly. “Why are you here?” he asked again.  
Instead of answering Gabriel leaned up, pulling on the taller man’s collar and yanking him down for a yearning kiss. “Oh how I’ve missed you,” he breathed between heated movements – all teeth and tongue and _need_.  
“I know,” Sam replied, holding the angel’s face between his big hands and returning the kiss full-force. “God, I know.”  
Gabriel pulled away just as Sam began to think he’d never need to breathe again, a sad smile on his face. “Usually I’d chastise you for using my father’s name in vain. But today I think I can make an exception.”  
“Will I see you again?” Sam asked, and his response was a noncommittal shrug and another snap of Gabriel’s fingers. Then he was outside his motel room. Alone. A wind picked up and he looked up to see the first snow of the year fall. He didn’t notice the door open behind him, didn’t notice his brother stand beside him, looking up too.  
“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” the deep voice said quietly.  
Sam looked down at his brother, blinking before looking back to the sky, searching. Always searching. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
